Insondable Créature
by Lune-de-vie
Summary: Une âme à s'en damner... Une pâleur à en pleurer... mais une telle solitude à combler. Alec avait tout, tout... sauf quelqu'un a qui confier son âme.
1. Introduction

INSOND**ABLE C**REATURE

Une âme à s'en _damner_... Une pâleur à en _pleurer_... mais une telle solitude à _combler_.

Lorsque l'_éternel _masque de glace rencontre la _gazelle_ égarée

. /2010/03/the_volturi_brothers_by_fee_

**WAITING :**

si vous ne voulez pas savoir quels personnages seront impliqués en priorité, ne lisez pas plus !

Cette fiction sera sur le couple **..** / Alec de l'univers de Twilight.

Les personnages et leurs histoires ne sont pas ma propriété, je ne fais que les emprunter !


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Dans un ciel semé d'étoiles, je cherche ma lumière filante, celle qui m'emmènera voir la lune et saluer le soleil. Dans une éternité peut être la trouverais-je.. suis je bête, je ne suis pas immortelle ! J'eus un petit rire face a mon monologue complètement ridicule. Je me levais d'un mouvement rapide, ignorant la sensation de malaise qui m'envahit et marchais d'un pas incertain sur le pavé des larges marches du parc. Frôlant arbres et buissons, je laissais mon esprit vagabonder ou bon lui semblait, libre et enfermé. Un esprit libre et enfermé, deux qualificatifs s'opposant parfaitement mais si habiles ensemble, rien de plus facile que d'enfermer un homme libre ou libérer un homme emprisonné, mais qu'en est il du juste milieu ? Qu'en est il lorsqu'on valse entre ces deux phases là ?

Mes pensées n'avaient plus aucune visée, et ce n'était pas important, puisque j'avais l'habitude de m'évader ainsi, a penser tout et n'importe quoi, chaque fois ou mon cœur se vidais, je pensais, et toujours, je me perdais.

Le soleil déclinait a l'horizon, chassé par la lune il laissait ses derniers rayons envahir la ville avant de laisser sa place au monde des ombres. Le temps me paraissait passer a vive allure, mais en vérité, il se lassait, me laissait, abandonnait. Les minutes s'allongeaient sans cesse, me laissait dans mon état de semi-vie, partagée entre mes rêves et la dure réalité.


	3. Chapitre 1 : Effrayée

**Chapitre 1**

Je humais l'air pensivement, marchant dans les rues zébrées d'ombres. Les odeurs semblaient avoir un goût âcre ici.. Il sentait la peur, l'adrénaline et autre chose d'étrangement enchanteur. J'entendis des pas résonner derrière moi, je me retournais, personne. Je continuais alors mon chemin, tendant les oreilles, les bruits recommencèrent une fois que je me fus éloignée de plusieurs mètres, je me demandais ce que cela pouvait bien être, qui étais ce ?!

La curiosité ne te tiendra jamais en vie, m'avais un jour compté mon cousin, et j'aurais sûrement mieux fait de l'écouter ! Venir ici était peut être une erreur. Je me sentis alors comme prise au piège, une de ces sensations sans sens qui vous prends et ne vous lâche plus jusqu'à agonie. Je sentis mes mains trembler tandis que je m'appuyais au mur, puis bientôt, mon corps tout entier fut pris de frissons. Les bruits de pas s'approchèrent une fois de plus, inquiétants, légers... Vifs... Je tentais de m'en éloigner, non pas en courant, l'étrange impression que cela ne servirait a rien me suivait sans relâche, mais je tentais de m'éloigner d'une toute autre manière, même si cela ne marcherais probablement pas, je me tapis contre un mur et attendis de longues secondes, les yeux fermés. Mon cœur tambourinait, non pas de peur, mais d'autre chose ! L'air était frais et ma respiration s'élevait dans le silence sinistre qui régnait autour de moi. Les yeux toujours obstinément fermés, je sentis un souffle glacé sur ma nuque, souffle qui se termina en un rire que je ne pourrais qualifier d'aucuns mots. Je tentais de me dégager mais tout ce que je parvins a faire, ce fut de tourner la tête, il ne fallait pas que je bougent, il ne fallait pas qu' il lui prennent l'envie de me tuer.. Qu'allait il advenir de moi ? Je me le demandais sérieusement. Le souffle froid s'éloigna alors soudainement, remplacé par une main de glace dans mon coup. Mon cœur se remit a battre a toute allure, le bras de cet inconnu terrifiant agrippa le mien et me jeta au sol. J'entendis deux autres sortes de pas s'approcher, l'un fluet, l'autre détonnant, lourd, agressif. Je me recroquevillais, comme pour me protéger, même si cela ne servirait a rien. Je sentis quelque chose de froid et de puissant envahir mes sens, et je me sentis alors submergée. Je me laissais aller, fatiguée.

Je me sentais planer, voler, glisser.. J'avais, me semble il, perdu toute connexion avec le monde réel, j'étais ailleurs, là ou il n'y a n'y fond, n'y sons, n'y images, rien... Juste... moi !

Terrifiée, les minutes me semblèrent une nouvelle fois s'allonger, le temps s'amusait une fois de plus a me narguer. Je sentis alors soudainement le sol froid sous mon dos, ma tête cogner le sol, mes paupières s'entrouvrir pour se refermer immédiatement. Je les sentais me regarder, j'étais revenue dans ce monde, ce monde froid et ténébreux qui hantait mes jours et mes nuits sans s'en lasser. Une main froide atteignit ma main, la prenant avidement, puis tout alla très vite, tellement vite que je ne saurais expliquer exactement ce qu'il s'était passer, j'avais juste eu le temps de sentir deux bras puissants tenter de m'agripper pour ne pas que je bougent, mais au contact de la main de cet inconnu, mon corps s'était déchaîné, comme pour éviter quelque chose. Précédemment a genoux sur le sol, je me hissais sur mes pieds rapidement en me jetant vers l'arrière. Ils se retournèrent alors vers moi d'un air étonné, je me sentis alors soudainement entourée, mais je ne voulais pas les voir, ils m'effrayaient beaucoup trop !

Je sentis deux piques frôler mon coup puis s'éloigner lorsque j'ouvris précipitamment les yeux en chuchotant :

-Vampires.. !

Je reculais un peu plus, lorsqu'une voix contenant un petit air d'hystérie s'exclama :

-Intéressant !

Je sentis mes épaules trembler en reculant là ou mon instinct me guidait. J'entendais vaguement de petits chuchotements, de petits rires sarcastiques, j'étais pétrifiée. Percutant une de ces statues de pierre en reculant, je sursautais et me retournais précipitamment une nouvelle fois, m'éloignant le plus vite possible de cet … être a l'odeur si alléchante.

Une main se posa alors sur mon épaule, quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis des poings féroces emprisonner mes bras, je ne pourrais pas m'échapper. Pourquoi donc étais je venue ici ?! Pourquoi ?! Ma gorge me brûla alors terriblement, l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs ébènes vint se poster face a moi tout en m'observant et s'exclama d'une voix terriblement ennuyante :

-Interessant... d'ou viens tu donc ? Je n'arrive pas a capter la totalité de ton passé... Qui est tu donc ?

Je ne répondis pas, ce qui ne sembla pas l'ébranler car il se retourna vers les autres et s'approcha de deux autres hommes que je n'avais pas remarquer.

-Que faire mes frères ? Voici donc une nouvelle erreur de mélange racial... Si dangereuse, mais tellement frêle a la fois... Elle devrais pouvoir se nourrir de nous mais pourtant.. elle en est effrayée !

Un trentenaire blond leva la tête d'un air sadique vers moi, un air tellement féroce que je sentis ma gorge me brûler avec plus d'intensité encore. Il ne daigna pas se lever, et je l'en remercia, leur peau est.. tellement alléchante, ils dégagent une odeur si enchanteresse, que si ma faiblesse physique ne m'en empêchais pas, ils seraient déjà sûrement morts... Mais ils sont si nombreux.. si forts.. si effrayants... ! Je baissais la tête pour ne plus les voir et fermais les yeux, me centrant sur mes pensées. Je n'y parvins malheureusement pas et mon esprit vagabonda vers la conversation des deux hommes :

...-je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! Ce mélange là est vraiment impensable ! On ne pourrais pas vivre en communauté avec cette... chose !

L'homme excité reprit :

-Mais imagine le pouvoir que cela pourrait nous amener !

-Sur le terrain elle ne nous amènerais rien !

-Certes, mais dans l'intimidation cela pourrait être une très bonne arme ! Après, il suffira seulement de tout contrôler !

De nombreux soupirs s'en suivirent, ils débattaient ma liberté là, ou je rêvais ? Non non, ils débattaient effectivement ma liberté !

De toute façon, je n'avais plus le choix, il ne me revenais plus, de toute façon, rien ne servirait de me débattre, ils étaient supérieurs en tous points.

Laissez moi vos avis SVP, je reprends l'écriture après un bon moment de pause et j'espère que je n'ai pas perdu la petite étincelle ^^ Bonne lecture et.. j'espère a bientôt !


End file.
